


camera control

by LetMeLeadForever



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Camboy Stan Uris, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLeadForever/pseuds/LetMeLeadForever
Summary: The picture magnified on the screen spoke of utter defilement. Rosy red lipstick had been smudged, bralette askew over his chest, one leg thrown over the arm of his desk chair to show off his hole. His chest rose and fell in strained pants, fingers spreading low over his stomach to ground himself. He felt the skin rise to brush against his fingertips, before falling again. His other hand was wrapped around a glass dildo, lipstick stains edged around the sides.





	camera control

The picture magnified on the screen spoke of utter defilement. Rosy red lipstick had been smudged, bralette askew over his chest, one leg thrown over the arm of his desk chair to show off his hole. His chest rose and fell in strained pants, fingers spreading low over his stomach to ground himself. He felt the skin rise to brush against his fingertips, before falling again. His other hand was wrapped around a glass dildo, lipstick stains edged around the sides. 

His throat ached from how hard he had been fucking his mouth, tongue lapping at his reddened lip to swipe away at the drool that still clung there. Cheeks heated to a dusty pink, just a shade darker than the panties he wore, Stan ducked his head to lap at the head of the toy, putting on a show for everyone watching. Jolt of pleasure caused him to spread his legs wider as he thought of all the people watching, hands shoved down their pants as they saw him degrade himself. 

“I look like a mess,” Stan said, voice cracking slightly from how raw his throat had gotten. Fingers dropped to his thigh, tracing soft circles over the skin to tease himself, nearing the edge of his panties but never delving further. 

**MIKEH** : You look absolutely gorgeous. 

**RICHIET** : you look like a fucking wreck. isn’t it hot how everyone can see what a little slut you are? just another whore begging for attention.

**EDDIEK** : Pretty, so pretty. Your lips always look so good after you fuck your mouth.

Murmur of appreciation passed Stan’s cherry-red lips as he read the stream of comments, familiar names never failing to move his hand closer toward his cock, palming at himself through the thin material. View count may fluctuate, numbers spanning from the hundreds to the thousands, but he knew the regulars. And they knew him. 

**BILLD** : Did we say you could touch your cock, baby boy?

**RICHIET** : he goes a week without us and just forgets how to be good, huh? i think he just likes it when we tell him he’s bad.

Hand dropped away from his cock, ignoring the dull ache as it begged for attention. Curls dropped into his face, brushed away by his fingertips, teeth digging lightly into his bottom lip. “What do you want me to do, then?” 

**BILLD** : We all know you can ask nicer than that. 

**MIKEH** : Yeah, baby, we all know how talented you are with that mouth. 

Breath left him in a gentle huff, tilting his head to the side in a fit of good-natured bratiness, before focusing back on the screen. Not for the first time, he wished he could see them. Put faces to the names, voices to the words. His cock twitched at their orders, soothing in how easily they made him slip away from himself. He wanted to press his hands into his panties, rub at himself until he made a mess, but he hadn’t asked. He needed to ask.

“Please, can I touch myself?” he murmured, spreading his legs wider. His fingers perched on his thigh, ready to move as soon as he saw that he’d been allowed, as soon as they let him. He felt sticky and hot, precome already darkening the fabric. If he bucked his hips, he was sure the lace rubbing over his cock would grant him relief, but - they hadn’t let him, so he wouldn’t. “Please, please, let me. I’ve been so good for you, I sucked on the toy just like you wanted.” 

**RICHIET** : you have been good. why don’t you touch your chest? 

**BENH** : Yeah, your pretty nipples are looking so neglected, darling. Don’t they want some attention? 

Frustrated little sob bubbled in his throat, sparing a glance at his aching cock, before raising both hands to his chest. Touch was gentle as he pressed his thumb to his nipples, rubbing until they began to harden. Each touch made his cock throb, sticky mess of precome causing the fabric to cling to him, but it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge like he so desperately craved. 

**MIKEH** : Do you think we’d be that gentle with you? Or would we abuse that pretty chest until it turns as pink as your cheeks, gorgeous? 

“You’d hurt me,” Stan said around a gasp, pinching lightly at his nipples, before repeating it again and again, harder and harder until his chest blossomed into a light blush. Pink spread across his pale skin. He thought about their hands, strangers’ hands, trailing over his skin, touching him until he sobbed from the blend of pleasure and pain. “You wouldn’t stop touching me until I start to ache. Until it feels wrong to not have your hands on me.”

**EDDIEK** : You look so nice and flushed. You’re doing so well. 

**BENH** : You’re so good at doing just what we tell you, aren’t you? 

**RICHIET** : he’s practically drooling just from touching his chest. maybe we should make you come just like that, huh? you look like you’re enjoying yourself.

Curls bounced as he shook his head, lips parted to whimper and mewl each time his fingers pressed over his nipples. Pink had turned to red, his chest looking as if it was burning, too sensitive beneath his own touch. One hand still toying with his nipples, the other dropped to his panties, pushing them aside to reveal his needy hole. “Please.” Voice broke around the word, spreading his legs wider, his body showing what his words could not. “Please, please.” 

**MIKEH** : God, he always looks so tight before he wrecks his hole for us. 

**BILLD** : Please, what? Use your words, baby. You’re not getting anything unless you ask for it right. 

Mind strayed to thoughts of simply doing as he pleased. His fingers were so close to his hole, desperately wanting to open himself up, practically twitching along with his cock in their eagerness. But they had told him to ask, and Stan wanted to listen more than he wanted to touch himself.

“Please, please let me touch myself.” Fluttering lashes framed the pout that worked over his glossed lips. He hadn’t even touched his hole yet and he felt debauched, thoroughly fucked open beneath the eyes of thousands of men. “Please let me open myself up for you, for your cocks.” Breathy voice fell from him with ease, teeth digging into his plush bottom lip as he waited for them to tell him what to do. 

**RICHIET** : such a good boy for us, aren’t you? go on, give us a show.   
  
**MIKEH** : Make yourself feel good. 

Fingers scrambled out of shot to retrieve the lube perched on the edge of his desk. Slicking up two digits, a generous amount of lube used, he dropped them to rub around his entrance. Head tipped back at the rush of relief that followed the touch, the tension inside of his thighs trembling to a halt. He teased his hole with his fingers. 

Low moan slipped from his lips as he pressed one finger inside, feeling his hole open beneath the pressure. Met with little resistance, the single digit was buried knuckle-deep, twitching inside of him until it found his sweet spot. Eyelids fluttered closed, cock throbbing to life at the touch, an exhale of a shaky breath causing his shoulders to tremble. 

**BENH** : He looks like an angel when he’s doing this to himself. So spread out and lovely. 

**RICHIET** : does it feel good like that, all slow and sweet? or do you really want to try fucking yourself open, turning yourself into a needy little whore for our amusement? 

Second finger was pushed into him, abandoning the gentle care of before. Both were deep inside of him within seconds, his hole clenching around them. He barely allowed himself time to relax before he was fucking himself with his fingers in brutal, long strokes. Nearly all the way out, just the tips teasing his hole, before thrusting them all the way in. His cock strained desperately against his panties, wet spot blooming against the pink as he leaked precome all over them.

Scissoring his fingers, spreading his hole open prettily for the camera, Stan whined at the stretch. His hand twisted, burying his fingers deep inside of him again. Each thrust grazed against his prostate, forcing soft moans from his lips. His eyes opened to fix on the screen, gaze blurring slightly from the live-wire pleasure that coursed through him, reading the stream of vulgar comments that poured through. 

“Do I look good?” he murmured, pulling his fingers from his hole. The pucker winked lightly, pink and abused by his fingers, cock still twitching from the lack of attention. Hands dropped to his ass, spreading his cheeks wider, his hole mouthing at air as it longed to be filled. “Do I deserve a cock in my hole? I wanna come so badly, please let me fuck myself for you.” Hands reached out of shot, grabbing hold of the glass dildo he’d deepthroated earlier, showing it off to the camera. 

**EDDIEK** : You look just like an angel. 

**MIKEH** : You’ve been perfect, darling, absolutely perfect. Do you feel nice and stretched open? Are you ready, baby?

**RICHIET** : show us what we’re paying for, slut. we wanna see you take it like a bitch.

Lips closed around the head of the dildo as his hand spread lube over the glass. His tongue lapped at the head of the fake cock, moans muffled as the head slipped passed his lips, before pulling away. Kisses were pressed against the length, fond and heated. His eyes never left the camera, filled with a heady darkness, legs adjusting. His hand trembled across his skin, fingers digging into his cheek as he spread himself open, before teasing the dildo against his hole. 

The touch was still cold, his hand doing little to warm the plastic, as he pressed the tip inside of himself, feeling his hole open easily for the intrusion. Lips parted to breathe out desperate pants, back arching from the chair as pleasure fell over him in waves. It felt so good to finally be stuffed full after being denied it for so long, burying the first few inches inside of him, before pulling the dildo out. 

The stretch ached, fingers not preparing him for something so big, but he still felt desperate and giddy. His movements were practised, but they grew sloppy whenever the toy brushed against his prostate, the crash of pleasure that burst through him enough to disturb his rhythm. Fingers dropped to his lap, thumb brushing over the head of his cock as he thrust the toy deeper inside of him. 

**MIKEH** : Now, now, baby, did we say you could touch your cock? 

**BILLD** : You’re so embarrassingly desperate sometimes. It’s cute, really. 

**RICHIET** : you’re gonna get yourself off by fucking your pretty little hole open. hands off your cock, slut. 

Whine slipped low and desperate from his parted lips as his hand dropped away from his cock, the head heated to a dull red as it longed to be touched. His hand spread over his trembling thigh, rubbing circles into the skin to calm himself. He pressed the dildo deeper inside of himself, pushing the toy into his tight hole until it bottomed out.

It wasn’t as good as a real cock. He missed the feral heat of being pounded open, held beneath someone’s hands and spread open, but he still revelled in the attention of being watched. He could imagine their hands around their cocks, timing each thrust of the dildo with the movements of their fingers, wondering how good he’d feel wrapped around them. 

He knew he’d feel good, too. Tight and hot and ready. His lips were spit-slick as he rode the dildo, circling his hips to abuse his sweet spot. Free hand lifted to press his thumb against his nipples, rubbing at the pink nubs as pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach. His hole tightened and clenched around the fake cock, milking it as if it could actually fill him with come. 

“I’m close," Stan gasped out, tongue peaking out from between his lips to swipe away the drool on his lips. 

**EDDIEK** : Yeah, I’m close, too. You’ve done so well.

**BENH** : You’re always so good for us. Come on, come for us.   
  
**RICHIET** : you’re so fucking well trained, aren’t you? coming just from fucking yourself open? 

**BILLD** : Good boy. Come.

It only took a few more flicks of his wrist before the pressure built up inside of him. His hand stalled, dildo buried deep inside of him as his neglected cock twitched. Come painted white streaks across his chest, pants falling with great effort from his lips as he tensed to brace against his orgasm, before finally relaxing back against his chair.

Every part of him felt softer, kept safe and reassured by the plush back of his desk chair, head tilted back as he drew in breaths. Slowly, he pulled out the fake cock, his hole gaping from playing with himself. It mouthed at nothing, still needy for attention, as he waved his fingers at the camera. 

“Thank you for joining me tonight,” Stan spoke, when he felt as if he could do so without his voice trembling. Tissues were plucked from the side, wiping at his chest. “I hope the show was as good for you as it was for me.”

And, with a wink, he ended the stream. 

**Author's Note:**

> what's more unrealistic? everyone on the internet having good grammar or everyone using their real names?


End file.
